Wireless networks, such as cellular networks, may operate based on different standards and network technologies. For example, one wireless network (e.g., a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network) may operate based on a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard. Another wireless network (e.g., a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network) may operate based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) standard. Some wireless networks may implement both the 3GPP and 3GPP2 standards (e.g., to support the operations of CDMA and non-CDMA user devices). Based on which standard the wireless network uses, communications may be routed via different devices and using different formats and/or encoding schemes.